The Triforce Bearers
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Link, Dark Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf are living in present day Hyrule, and are part of a famous rock/metal band: The Triforce Bearers. However, will the haunting past of the twins in the group lead to their seperation... Or inevitable death?
1. Chapter 1: Interview

The Triforce Bearers

Link sat on a random large wooden crate backstage as he waited for the host of "Hyrule's Headquarters", a stupid show where bands of all different ggenres were interviewed, to stop talking and call him and the rest of the band to the stage. However, the host kept talking and talking, going on and on telling dumb puns and jokes, the audiance only laughing because they were told to do so in Live Performances. Yep, it was the band's first live show, and Link knew EXACTLY why the host invited him and the band. The Triforce Bearers were a clean group, that consisted of close friends, unlike 99% of the rest of the bands, and Hyrule LOVED them for it. So why not try to trip up their reputation by putting them on a LIVE show, so if they mess up, there's no turning back, millions of people will know. That's why Link didn't want to go; He knew his band, especially his twin brother, self-proclaimed Dark Link, would goof up, and the host would turn it around on them. However, desite his pleas, the band forced him to go, well, co-singer Ganondorf made him. Link rubbed his broozed arm and shivered slightly at the thought.

"You okay, Link?" The drummer/singer, Zelda asked, strolling over to sit on the crate beside him. Link nodded, not really one for words where a simple nod is enough. Zelda smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling dreamily. Link sighed in really no emotion at all, just a sigh. "You know Link, I can't believe we're actually here..." She confessed. Link chuckled.

"You mean sitting in the dark on a crate, behind stage, waiting for a stupid host to stop making dumb jokes and interview us already?" Link joked. Zelda giggled and pushed him a little.

"That's not what I meant," She giggled. Link rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching widely. Just then, Ganondorf came over and growled. Link's eyes strolled over to Gann and made an "I know" nod. He sighed and put his black guitar beside the crate, sitting himself next to Zelda. "Man, when is he going to just up, already?" Zelda whined. Link sighed.

"Now, without further ado... THE TRIFORCE BEARERS!" The announcer called. Ganon, Link, Zelda, along with Dark link (Whom had been sitting quietly against the crate next to where Link's feet had been on the ground) grabbed their instruments and ran on stage, smiling, except Ganon and Link, but Dark's goofy smile made up for it, lighting up the room, enjoying all his fan girls screaming for him and telling them they love him. They all took their seats in fornt of the host, Link taking the green chair, Ganon taking the red chair, Zelda taking the blue chair, and Dark taking the pinkone, earning snickers from Ganon and some of the audiance. The audience quieted down, just as the host was about to speak, but Dark stood back up, went to the edge of the stage, and jumped up with his arms up, earning a supporting roar from the crowd. Link rolled his eyes and tapped Ganon's arm, pointing to Dark with his thumb. Ganon chuckled and stood up, dragging Dark back by his ear, the crowd and members of the band laughing. He shoved Dark in his seat, and sat himself. Link smirked, a genuine grin for once. "Anyway, how are you all doing today? I'm fine thanks. So, I have one question for you all, are any of you dating Zelda?" He asked. Dark and Ganon seemed to jump out of their chairs, Zelda giggling. Though, he'd asked the question too late because Link had lost interest and begun examining his friends.

Zelda looked beautiful today, like always, but more dressed up. She wore a black, knee-length dress with a red sweater, and black heels that connected to white stockings. Dark looked as usual, just like Link, but much darker: A black T-shirt that came down to his thigh, black jeans ripped at his knees, black sneakers, no socks (Much to Link's protest because he had to share a room with him, for they shared an apartment together), and gray bandage cloth running from the middle of his fingers, to up his sleeve. He also had black eye shadow all over his eyes in the shape of a triangle, and black lipstick (Which Link called him a girl for). His hair was a little today, though. His neck-length dyed black hair had dyed white bangs hanging over his right eye, instead of it being red. Ganon didn't look very different at all: He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with red chain-metal over it, black jeans, nice and neat, and black sneakers. His hair was still naturaly red and it came to his shoulders. He then noticed, at that moment, he was the only one not in the same design, and he never was simply for the fact he'd never realized, and it was a little embaressing. He wore a long green shirt with elbow-length sleeves, and jeans, with green sneakers and green socks.

"And how about you, Link, what's your favorite song?" The host asked. Link shot his head up and looked at the host with an open mouth.

"Huh?" He asked, Dark rolled his eyes.

"What's your favorite song from your band?" The host repeated. Link blushed a little.

"Oh, um... I think my favorite song has to be... Well... Hand of blood (A/N: Bullet for My Valentine- Hand of Blood)? Or maybe... World So Cold (A/N Three Days Grace- World So Cold)? Oh wait, there was-" Link rummaged through his head for their bands best songs, but the host interupted.

"What's your's, Knil?" The host asked Dark Link. Dark narrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"One, it's Dark, and two, Link wasn-" Dark stopped as Ganon shot him a glare. Dark was always very protecting of his brother, and lost his temper when someone messed with him. He'd been suspended countless times for fighting with people who teased Link. Now he was an adult, it would be jail, and Ganon could just feel the other's blood boiling in anger. After the glare, Dark took a deep breth and and sighed it out. "Hide (A/N Red-Hide)" Dark replied, annoyed. He then looked over at Link, who returned the look with an "I'm okay" smile.

The rest of the interview went smoothly, except for a few interuptions on Link, until he asked Link a startling question. "Link, are any of the songs based on your mother?" Link nearly choked, and Zelda gripped his hand, while Ganon held Dark back. Finally, they calmed down and Link cleared his throat.

"W-Well, um... D-Diary of J-Jane (A/N Breaking Benjamin- Diary of Jane)..." Link replied nervously. "She, um, had this diary she always wrote in and I would spend hours trying to find anything about me or Dark, or our older sister... But she only wrote about dad, and before she died-" Link was interupted once again by the host.

"She killed herself, right?" The host asked. Ganon gave all of his strength, which was a LOT, to hold the goth kid in his chair and his mouth shut, while Link clentched his teeth together.

"Yes," Link replied.

"Anyway, Zelda, blah blah blah," Link blocked out the rest of the interview, until the host finally said, "Ganon, it's been going around that you saved Link's life recently, right?" Ganon glanced over at Link, who looked like he'd recently come out of deep thought.

"Kind of, he just stopped breathing in his sleep on the bus and I just woke him up," Ganon replied modestly.

"Why, if he were dead, you could become the the mos popular," The host asked. Ganon restrained himself as Zelda stood from her seat.

"Sir, that is and obsured question, and you seem to be deliberately trying to make us angry, we're done talking with you, good-bye," Zelda stepped in. The crowed cheered for them as she pulled Link out of his chair and led the rest of the band out of the building, walking into the private bus that took them there (A bus because 90% of their money was put into rainy day fund by Ganon's mom, hense why Link and Dark lived in apartments, not houses). Link sat at the first seat he could get to, and Dark sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his neck and pulling his head on his shoulder. "Maybe we shouldn't have gone, afterall," Zelda sighed.

"Told ya," Link replied. Dark mumbled curses underneath his breath, and then looked over at Ganondorf, who sat at the seat next to him across the aisle.

"Why'd you have to hold me back, I could've done some _real_ damage to his sadistic little-" Dark stopped when Link suddenly sneezed n his neck. Dark whined and whiped the mostly spit stuff off of his neck. The rest of the band laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

When they all arrived at Ganon's house, his mom was there, waiting outside the house on a small bench on the ran out and hugged each and every one of them like she was all of their mothers and congratulated them on their first live show, going on about how proud she was. Finally, she stopped at Link and smiled the warmest at him. Link smiled back and hugged her, earning one in return.

"So, how did it go! The cable's down so I wasn't able to watch..." She sighed half joyful, half disappointed. They all groaned in response, a groan of annoyance.

"I'm glad you didn't get to see it," Ganondorf grumbled.

"He was such a jerk!" Zelda huffed.

"I've never wanted to kill anyone so much in my life!" Dark hissed.

Link remained silent for a while, however, just thinking about the events. Ganon's mother shifted her head to the side in confusion. In her mind, she expected them to ramble on about how amazing it was...

"What happened?" She asked. They started ranting at nine at night and ended at 12. When they were finished, they were each in a chair with three cookies and some milk, all except for Link, whom was fast asleep in the same chair as Dark, using his shoulder as a pillow.

The long conversation brought yawns and tired stretches, as well as rubbing eyes, and soon everyone was in their beds, sleeping. Though, as Link slept in his bed with Dark, Dark continued to watch him intently.

He couldn't believe what that host had done to his brother. He was beginning to open the wounds he'd fixed so long ago, and Dark didn't like it one bit. It killed him to see the look in Link's eyes, the one that concealed the remembrance of a distant past. A past full of death, violence, and nightmares, all of it was had begun to come back to him... And Dark hated it. He'd tried so hard to keep him away from those memories, he did everything he could! He'd comfort him whenever he woke up from nightmares; He'd play silly games that made him feel stupid; He'd held back all his tears and kept all his grief in, took both the grievances in himself; He was even devoting his entire life to make him stay happy! For a while, it worked, but then that host had to bring it up again... He was sure of it now, he would've killed him had Ganon not been there.

Finally, after a while, Dark's eyes began to close, and soon he was asleep- Bearing the nightmares again.

The next morning, the boys room (A room shared by Ganondorf, Link, and Dark) was engulfed in a delicious aroma filled with the smell of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and all the breakfast delights a person could possible want that was breakfast-related. Dark's stomach grumbled, giving his a conscious state, however, he refused to open his eyes (Being the stubborn mule that challenges society in every way that he is). He rolled over, everything below his defined torso entangled in baby blue sheets, and reached his arm out to hug his brother... Only to find the other half of the rickety bed was empty. This made him jump up with a gasp in surprise.

The loud gasp and desperate searching that caused the bed to squeak loudly made Ganondorf wake abruptly as well. Though, upon waking up he grinned and made a mesmerized groan, obviously impressed by the wonderful smell that invaded the room's atmosphere. Then, having gotten enough of the smell, he stared at Dark, confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Link's not on the bed! Where is he? Is he under the bed... Did he fall off... Did you eat him?" Dark panicked. Ganon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Calm down, Dark, he's okay! He's probably helping Mom cook," Ganon tried to coax him. Dark shot up and ran out of the room in a hurry. Ganon stayed there and got dressed.

In his opinion, Dark was over-protective. Like, WAY over-protective. He had every right to say this, too, because he grew up with them both. He saw why Dark was so protective, too: He remembered all those times he'd seen Link come to school with so many bruises and cuts. Those two had been through a lot, but Dark wasn't making anything better by smothering him... If anything happened to Dark, Link wouldn't be able to handle anything.

* * *

><p>"Dark, calm down, I'm right here!" Link yelled back, a bit aggravated. "Geeze, I can't leave your side for two measly seconds before you start to panic..." He grumbled, flipping a small pancake on his black pan.<p>

"Hush, brat," Dark teased. Link gave a small smirk at his nick-name... Brat.

"There you are, you lazy bum! Make yourself useful, ya moocher, and set the table!" Ganon's mom barked at him. Dark chuckled and began taking out plates and setting them for people. "Zelda, hun, can you please wake up that no-good monkey of a son for me. Thank you!" She smiled sweetly. Zelda nodded and ran up stairs.

"Hey, Mama, can you tell us another one of your ancient stories at the table?" Link and Dark asked simultaneously. After, they exchanged amused looks.

"Well, I guess I could! I remembered a really good one about medieval Hyrule!" Ganon's mom replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"And that's where the fabled Hero of Time came from!" She finished her story. The group had long finished eating, yet they had been so intertwined in the story, they dared not move for fear of missing something. Link had studied everything there was to know about the Medieval Times, so he could afford to miss something; however he stayed to be polite.<p>

Instead of paying much attention to her, though, he examined his friends again. Zelda was more simply dressed then prior: She wore a soft white, shin-length dress with a light purple jacket that had a small white butterfly on it; An outfit that brought her eyes out magnificently. Ganon, on the other hand, dressed in a slobby outfit: A large black T-Shirt with their band name on it and faded jeans that had holes in it; His hair was also really messy. His mom wore a baby blue blouse and nice gray pants, colors that just plain suited her. And Dark... He smiled. Dark was still only wearing boxers and his hair looked like a rabies cat coughed up a thick hair ball on his head. He noticed the hair dye was washed out, well, the white bangs anyway...

After the story, they cleaned up the table and went about their business... Which was all the kids gathering in the boys' room helping Dark find a new melody for a song. This would only happen for a couple of hours, though, because the twins and Zelda would have to go home today. They had school in two days, and summer vacation would be over... As well as the Tour Season.

At 5:00 P.M, the three band members jumped on to the bus and said good-bye before they began the trip.

"Dark..." Link began, now that he was comfortable laying his head on his brother's lap and being sprawled on the seat. Dark unintentionally ignored him and continued listening to his BLARING screamo. Link sighed and ripped the headphones off his ears.

"HEY!" Dark whined. Link sat up and crossed his arms after throwing the headphones across the bus. "What'd you do that for!" He grumbled. Link huffed.

"You can kill your hearing like that!" Link retorted. Dark sighed in defeat and pouted, leaning against the window. "Now listen!" He pulled him from the window and made him face him, earning a whiney 'Alrighhhhhhhhhht!'. "When we get back to school, you have to promise not to be so aggressive towards the other kids, alright?" Link warned. Dark sighed.

"I promise if they even THINK about doing ANYTHING remotely mean to you, I'll kill them," Dark replied, still pouting. Link heaved a great sigh.

"Dark! We're going to be in school this year and next year... If you keep being so over-protective, you'll never make any frien-"

"I'm not over-protective!" Dark snapped.

"Well... You can be a little over-bearing sometimes..." Link replied softly, fiddling with his fingers. Dark didn't answer right away.

"No such thing," He finally answered. "You're my brother... I'm supposed to protect you."

Link sighed hopelessly and resumed his previous position... As he found himself trapped in deep thought, he began thinking of things deep in the back of his mind...

* * *

><p>A little, innocent, blond boy with drooping eyes and a runny nose slowly sauntered around a hazy, dark, pig-sty of a house with a dirty faded blanket. He was looking for something, though what it was wasn't clear. However, he continued to search until he came to a busted door. Precariously, he gentle pushed the door open to see a crazed, nearly inhuman woman with barely any clothes and matted hair sitting on a messy bed. The little boy curiously called out to her, with no responce. "..." He repeated her name. The woman continued to ignore him.<p>

The little boy frowned and used all his might to climb on to the bed, and when he was finally there he gave her a silky, kind hug. She continued to ignore him. Suddenly, he noticed something was in her spidery, clutched hands... It was a metal object that he'd seen the police officers that would come to his house carry at their sides. What it was doing in her hands, though, was a mystery.

"...y," The little called again. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently removing her knotted hair from her face. When the woman laid eyes upon the little boy, she began to move the object to his head. The little boy looked up at it in curiosity.

"I hate you," The woman growled. The boy frowned and looked down in shame. "You and your bitch..." She hissed. After she was finished, she took the gun and pointed it at her own head. "I hate you... You drove him away! It's all your fault! If you weren't here he'd be here with me!" She yelled at him. The boy flinched away and hid behind his blanket, sad blue peering at her in fear. "You always make them leave me! You scare them away!" She continued. "I wish you were dead!" She screamed. The little boy began to sob and hide in the corner of the room after falling off the bed in fear. Suddenly, the woman smiled and spoke in a gentle tone. "Oh, my dear Link, it's okay! That mean man will never hurt you again!" She cooed him. "Because you made him go away!" She screamed angrily again.

The woman put the gun to her shoulder and pulled the trigger, screaming in pain after. The boy shrieked at the loud noise and hid under his small blanket. The woman continued screaming words he couldn't understand... Then everything was quiet. He looked up to see the woman sitting in front of him, arm consumed in blood. "You love me, right?" She asked softly. "I know you do, so you'll be happy to come with me?" She asked, stroking his hair that had miniscule amounts of her blond on the locks. "We can go to a place where everyone is happy!" She continued lovingly. Then, her gentle hand smacked him hard across his face, earning a painful shriek in return. "But you don't deserve it!" She screamed. "When you die... You'll burn!" She then took the gun to his head and...

* * *

><p>"MOM!" Link shouted, jumping up from a warm bed. His heart was racing, he was drenched in freezing sweat, and he was breathing heavily. Dark jolted from his sleep and instinctively pulled him to his chest, holding him tightly and lovingly. "Dark..." He sobbed. "She killed herself... All because of me... I'm so sorry... So... Sorry..." He bawled and hick-up'd uncontrollably. Dark cooed him and stroked his sweaty hair comfortingly.<p>

"No it's not... She was insane... If you want to blame anyone, blame me... I'm the one who chased all her boyfriends away... If I hadn't done that, she would have no reason to..." Dark coaxed him, keeping cool. In truth, his insides were tearing apart. It killed him to see his brother like this... Because of him...

"No... You were protecting me! If I weren't born then sh-" Link sobbed. Dark grabbed his shoulders and ripped him away to look at him.

"Don't you DARE even think about that! If you weren't born I would have no reason to live!" Dark retorted. Link hugged him again apologetically and slowly calmed down. "I love you, my mirror... You're the only thing I have to hold on to!" He finished... Link nodded and gradually leveled his heart rate and breathing.

"So... Um..." He began to change the subject, still sniffling every now and then. "How'd you get me up the stairs to the apartment?" He asked.

"I ate you, climbed up the stairs, and spit you out," Dark chuckled. Link returned the noise and sniffed one last time.

"No wonder why I smell like your disgusting breathe..." He teased. Dark stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh, ha ha ha" He replied sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Call

"Hello?" Ganondorf asked, answering his cellphone.

"Hello (Heavy breathing) is your mother there?" A creepy voice on the other end asked.

"Why?" Ganondorf asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"She said we could meet up at her house tonight for some fun..." The caller replied, voice panting long and exaggerating, very eerie. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Dark, I have caller I.D on my phone," Ganondorf huffed. The other line was silent.

"This is all a dream..." The other line whispered, hanging up. Ganondorf smiled to himself. His friends were such dorks. Suddenly, he remembered something he had to ask Link. He flipped his phone open again and dialed Dark's number (He never let Link have a cellphone, that way he could control who got to talk to him).

"Dark, it's me again, let me speak to Link,'' Ganondorf ordered. The voice on the other side laughed a little.

"Why?" Dark asked.

*"Because BoQuinTao wants us to interact," Ganondorf replied.*

(I mean...)

"Put him on the damn phone!" Ganondorf retorted. Dark laughed again and the voice changed to a lighter, sleepy, innocent one.

"...Dorf? oh okay... Hello?" The voice of Link called out. Ganondorf changed the ear he had his phone on and laid on his bed, free hand holding up his head.

"Mom wanted me to tell you that the guidance therapist at school said that she'll be giving you a small test and if you can pass it, you won't have to be in guidance anymore," Ganondorf informed him.

"Really? That's awesome, thanks Ganny!" Link cheered jubilantly.

"You're welcome. Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something else. You know that kid, Groose?"

"Yes?" Link replied, a slight shutter in his voice. In the background he could hear Dark growl at the name he hated so much.

"He's not expelled any more, he's coming back to the school," Ganon informed him grimmly. The two lines were silent.

Groose: A brute with no kindness or good in his heart what-so-ever. He was atrocious and barbaric, he stomped around like a T-Rex. In a way he was a T-Rex: He owned the school, surrounded by his six followers and they were merciless, and Link had learned that the hard way. Though, Link wasn't worried that the horrid boy would hurt him again, but that his brother would end up KILLING the guy. If someone hadn't stopped him the last time, he very well could have... No, Link was sure he WOULD have.

"So, stay out of his sight and keep your monster in his cage," Ganondorf warned. The monster, in this case, was Dark. "Oh yeah, to leave on a happy note: Mom's going to pack all our lunches for the first day of school!" Ganondorf changed the subject. Link cheered and Dark made a vomit noise.

"Shut up, I think Mama's lunches are awesome! Ooo, Ganny, what is she making?" Link asked.

"Knowing Mom, it's probably salad for me, a turkey sandwich for Zelda with a green apple, dirt for Dark, and candy an' pie for you," Gonondorf laughed. Link giggled.

"*yawn* okay, bye Gan, it's getting late, see ya later," Link yawned.

"Talk to you later," Ganondorf replied, shuuting his phone. He sighed. The first day of school was going to be hell, he just knew it...


	4. Chapter 4: School

"What are we gonna do?" Link asked, more to himself than to his twin. Dark scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

"I know what I'm gonna do, if he come a mile near you I'll tear his-" Dark began. Link clamped his hand over Dark's mouth and sighed desperately.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of! You can't just kill everyone who messes with me!" Link protested. Dark chuckled self-confidently.

"I beg to differ," Dark chuckled. Link grumbled insults underneath his breath.

"How will you protect me if you're locked behind bars?" Link hissed. Dark had at least nine smart ass responces he could give, but Link was being dead serious. Besides, Link had a good point, he wouldn't admit it out loud of course, but still...

Link nodded, assuring himself that he'd proved his point, and that Dark was really thinking about it. Dark, on the other hand, uncrossed his arms and sat beside his brother on their messy bed (Usually Link kept the place immaculate, but today was his "lazy day"). Link stared at him through dark blue orbs full of curiosity and concern. Dark knew Link was waiting for him to do something, to either continue the conversation or change it. However, he didn't know why Link was so concerned...

"Knil," Link began, finding the silence too much to bear. He used his real name, which reminded him of the days before the band, even before getting out of the "Hellhole" of a house. Those days he'd come home and find Link hiding under the bed crying, or on the floor unconcious. Dark shuddered at the memories. "promise me you won't fight this year, promise me you'll ignore those kid, _and_ Groose," Link pleaded. Dark sighed.

"I promise I'll try," Dark replied. Link smiled, it was good enough for him. "You wanna go play the legend of Nelda?" Dark asked with a goofy grin on his face. Link nodded with a warm smirk. "Let's beat ganonfork's ass!"

"With the legendary Master Blade, weilded by Zink!" Link joined.

* * *

><p>THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL~<p>

Home Room was Ms. Telma's class (Dark's favorite teacher!), and it was full of familiar faces, both good and bad. Link, Dark, and Ganondorf had this class all together, so they had their own little group, while the rest sat in a big hoard. To Link's surprise, none of the bullies from previous grades even so much as glanced their way... But that was probably because of the last day of school for the prior grade...

In 1st period, Zelda joined the group in Mr. Johnson's English Class. This time, no one sat in groups or chatted at all, for prohibited it, and he would do so all year. Though, Dark and Link managed to sit next to eachother in parrellel rows. All the 45 minute class period, they went over class/school rules and regulations, which most were fair, some were rediculas, as always.

In second period, only Dark and Link shared the class together: Band Class. Link was the star flute player, like the years before that, and Dark was, once again, the co-conducter and instrument fixer-upper. The jobs were only because Dark failed miserably at every instrument they had, but he could fix them quite well.

Third period, Ms. Ilia's Algebra II class, was pretty much the same as Ms. Telma's, only Ms. Ilia went around giving multiple hugs to the students and rambling on about how she loved horses and how she was saving to buy a horse ranch and blah blah blah. All of the band members had this class.

Fourth period, Drama, was Ms. Cook's class (Link's favorite teacher). Immediately, Ms. Cook was holding auditions for three different plays, one musical, and two regulars. Link, Zelda, and Dark had this class and auditioned. Link auditioned for "Brothers Grimm Spectacularthon", for the role of Narrator 1, and Dark auditioned for narrator 2. Because of their comfort with eachother and the fact that they were perfect to be together, Ms. Cook gave them the part. Zelda auditioned for "Phantom of the Opera", as Christine Daaé, and she got it with her serene voice.

Lunch Time... Now that was an aweful time...


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

**I forgot to add the Guidance Councelor thing... So:**

* * *

><p>Durring the break for study hall, like always as scheduled, Link and Dark went to the Guidance Office. Soon after knocking on the door, a bald man stepped outside. He looked overly happy, kind of creepy, and he held a stick that was connected to the red paper mustache he held to his upper lip. He stood out of the way to let them in to the completely empty and white room. Instinctively, the twins sat on the middle of the floor. The bald man sat across from them and stared at them intently, seeming to see into their souls.<p>

"My wife isn't here today, so I will be handling the test. Good luck..." He informed them. Dark rolled his eyes in annoyance (He hated the two of them, inside they were like family, but he still hated them. Link loved the couple dearly, like they were his brother and sister- The only one he thought of like a parent was Ganondorf's mom-).

* * *

><p><strong>Now for lunch time...<strong>

* * *

><p>Link hadn't even gotten his food before the trouble started. Immediately upon the band members arrival in the cafeteria, a gruesome, unintelligent voice shouted at them.<p>

"Hey, Link! It's been a while!" Groose called, beginning to march over. This is what the entire school had been waiting for, so the cafeteria was eerily silent. Dark and Ganondorf stood in front of Link, protecting him from anything Groose might have had up his sleeve. Groose chuckled. "Hey, Dark. I wonder, did your brother tell you EVERYTHING I did?" He asked. Dark nodded. "Really? Nah, Link's blushing! He didn't tell you _everything_," Groose laughed full out. Dark turned back to see Link, and he _was_ blushing...

"What is he talking about, Link?" Dark whispered. Link turned away and clenched his fists.

"N-Nothing!'' Link retorted. Groose gave them an evil smirk.

"How did you hide the mark from him for so long, Linky boy?" Groose asked.

"What mark?" Dark asked, sounding more panicked.

"Nothing!" Link retorted again.

"I mean, it was _so_ obvious, especially since I made it really red and swelled for _days_."

"Link?"

"NOTHING!"

"Nothing? You call that night we spent together in eachothers arms _nothing?" _Groose replied, smirking.

The entire room gasped, the truth was now very clear. Dark stood there, mouth wide open. Then suddenly, with no warning, he launched himself at him. Link and the rest of the group went to stop him, but it was too late: Dark already had him pinned against the ground, strangling him. Ganondorf tried to pull him off, however, Dark was glued to the barbaric-minded man. Link just watched him, suddenly frozen. The way he was like that, he looked just like their... Their father...

The hatred in his eyes... It was like Dark was a whole different person. He wasn't his geeky, lay-back, yaoi-loving, passionate self. He was a monster, for lack of a better word, the same monster that haunted his dreams. Not because he looked like their father when he was like this, but because...

Link remembered the look well...

* * *

><p>"When you die, you'll burn!" The little boy's mother screamed, holding the gun to his head. Suddenly, a beaten up version of the little boy knocked her to the ground and began choking her. The other little boy watched in horror as the boy strangled his mother to death. The woman choked out and struggled underneath the boy, but soon she grew limp and lifeless. The boy stopped and jumped back from her. His eyes eyes were wide, hysterical, his whole body was shaking. A look of terror envoloped his face as he stared at his hands. The other boy could feel the self-hatred, sorrow, remourse, and guilt inside the boy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop it, Knil!" Link shrieked. Dark froze, releasing his grip, and looked over at Link. The same memory hit him. He backed away from the gasping Groose and grabbed Link, dragging him out of the cafeteria and outside to a secluded part on the side of the building.<p>

Dark was silent, not daring to speak or even look at him. Link stayed against the wall, waiting for him to happily change the subject like he was did very often and very well.

"I'm sorry..." Dark choked out. "I didn't mean to..." Wether he was speaking of their mother, or of Groose, Link wasn't sure, but he hugged him anyway.

"It's okay..."


	6. Chapter 6: Bases

"How... How far did he go?" Dark asked. Link turned away from him, attempting to push him away with his hand on the much stronger boy's chest. Dark grabbed Link's hand tight and shoved it away from him. To get the message across that he was getting away without telling him what he wanted to know, Dark held both of Link's shoulders against the wall of the building. Link whined a little.

"Come on, Dark, I don't want to talk about it!" Link barked at him. Dark glared at him. The glare was the only persuasion Link needed. "Not far... I promise. It was 1st base, and just slightly second. I swear. He was exaggerating, I swear, because he sent me straight home..." Link sighed. Dark continued to hold him, but put his forehead against the smaller boy's.

"That was the day you Stayed after school... You said you had homework... You lied to Ganon's mom... You lied to _me..._" Dark Mumbled. Link shoved him with avail this time, which shocked Dark a bit.

"What was I supposed to do, Dark?" Link hissed. Dark scoffed.

"I don't know, COME TO _ME!_" Dark mocked him. Link gave him a faked laugh.

"I just wanted the day to end. I was hoping it would all just be forgotten!" Link yelled back.

"You could've let me take care of it!" Dark shouted.

"What would you have done? Kill him? Then where'd you be? Jail. How do you protect me there?" Link choked out. Dark was silent. "I didn't mean to lie to you... I just wanted to... To protect you... In a way," Link Sighed.

"I don't need protecting, you do. Besides, that's just an excuse because you don't want to admit you lied to me just like..." Dark looked away.

"Like what?"

"An idiot," Dark huffed, going back to the guidance office like they were told. Link followed for a few steps, but he stopped and peeked in to the window of the cafeteria, which seemed as normal as ever. In the corner was Groose, looking tough and barbaric as always. Link sighed: He was about to do something he would regret for the rest of his life. But right now he was furious at Dark. He'd do anything to be spiteful and piss Dark off right now.


End file.
